As storage appears in consumer devices such as gateways, distributed virtual storage systems, using this storage, are also likely to proliferate. The present invention allows such storage networks to be used very effectively to store information common to many users and, in particular, relating to recordings off a schedule such as broadcast/multicast TV content.